Karada Henka
by Kidou Uzumaki
Summary: Que pasa si alguien cambia de la decisión de un niño de 8 años tratando de escapar de su propia aldea por el odio que recibe. Y mas que el que cambio en su cuerpo es con un asesino renegado clase S Este fic participa en el reto de La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

Karada Henka (Cambio de Cuerpo)

Un niño pequeño, de tan sólo 8 años, corre llorando en las afueras de Konohagakure no Sato.

\- ¿Porque la gente de mi propia aldea me odia, si yo no he hecho nada malo como para que me odien? -se pregunta Naruto para sí mismo- Será mejor huir de esta aldea.

En ese momento sólo escucho pasos atrás, suspiro pensando que sería algún ninja que me haya seguido, veo que es un ninja pero no un ninja de Konoha al ver su bandana Shinobi. Sino que veo a un shinobi renegado de Kirigakure no Sato, el cual me mira con una sonrisa diabólica. Sólo quedo paralizado al ver esa cara, y su presencia emana una sed de sangre inmensa.

\- Tú eres Zabuza Momochi, conocido también como "Kirigakure no Kijin" -digo con voz miedosa.

\- Me sorprende que un mocoso como tú conozca quien soy, y como me dicen -comento amargamente Zabuza.

\- Lo sé porque vi tu rostro en una hoja de Se Busca, y más porque a un ninja se le cayó su libro bingo y cuando lo recogí apareció tu foto ninja -contesté nuevamente, recordando cómo aunque ayudé al ninja a recoger su libro perdido, vi en sus ojos el odio y el rencor con el que todos me miran.

\- Ya veo, pero lástima que hasta aquí llegas -dice Zabuza incrementando su instinto asesino- Antes de que des aviso de que estoy aquí pasando por Konohagakure no Sato, despídete de tu cuerpo mocoso.

Solo veo como levanta su espada para así poder acabar con mi vida, cierro los ojos esperando el golpe final. Golpe que nunca llega, abro los ojos y veo cómo un anciano está deteniendo el ataque con sus propias manos, asombrándome tanto como a Zabuza.

\- No puedo dejar que acabes con la vida de este niño, pero a cambio de eso sufrirás lo que él sufre con su aldea, para que aprendas que la vida que ahora llevas no es nada en comparación, y espero ayudes a que comprenda su situación -dice el anciano apartando a Zabuza con extrema facilidad, luego me mira- Y a ti Naruto, para que pueda comprender tu dolor cambiarás con él, pero escóndete ya que serás perseguido por las 5 naciones y Zabuza... bueno, no podrás defenderte. Solo ayúdale a buscar su respuesta al odio de su gente.

\- Anciano, ¿de qué hablas? -dije todavía sorprendido por cómo detuvo el arma de Zabuza.

\- Un anciano como tú... ¿qué puede hacer? -pregunta Zabuza- Sólo hablas de más, te matare aquí y ahora- dijo mientras sacaba una risa sádica.

-Te sorprenderías lo que puedo hacer pero primero -dice el anciano esquivando el ataque de Zabuza con gran agilidad y dándole una patada en el estómago de forma que lo aleja un poco, rápidamente hace sellos, me era imposible observarlos- Himitusu ato: Bodi no henko (Arte secreto: Jutsu cambio de cuerpo) -el anciano se acerca a nosotros rápidamente y me toca la frente a la vez que al ninja renegado, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos brillen- Ahora -abro los ojos poco a poco- sus almas cambiaron de cuerpo y uno vivirá lo que el otro vive.

\- ¿¡Pero qué hiciste anciano desgraciado!? -decía gritando Zabuza en el cuerpo de Naruto, oyó que su grito era un sonido chilloso.

\- ¿Viejo que hiciste? -pregunté, ahora sorprendido ya que mi voz cambió a una más grave y sin chillar.

\- Solo digamos que este joven te ayudará a buscar tu respuesta del odio hacia ti -dice el anciano calmadamente

-Maldito anciano, ¡devuélveme a mi cuerpo! -dice Zabuza en el cuerpo de Naruto tratando de golpear al anciano. El anciano desaparece de la vista de Zabuza golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo y dejándolo mal trecho, y por ultimo le da un golpe detrás de la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Te digo de una vez que salgas de aquí, ya que alguien se acerca -dice el anciano a Naruto en el cuerpo de Zabuza tranquilamente. Naruto sale corriendo para salir lo que es el límite de Konohagakure no sato. El anciano, tras perderlo de vista coge a Zabuza en el cuerpo de Naruto, esperando la aparición de un ANBU, quien llegaría segundos después.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- De por aquí vino esa enorme presencia de chackra -oí que se decía un ANBU con una máscara en forma de lobo mientras observa detenidamente cómo cargo a "Naruto" mientras me dirigía hacia la aldea- Disculpe- dijo el ANBU frente a mí- ¿pero podría hacernos el favor y dejar a ese monstruo allí? No merece seguir viviendo -dice con un odio ya que vio que el niño esta maltrecho y seguramente pensó que no sobreviviría. Seguí con mi camino sin prestar atención a lo que el ANBU había dicho y cruzo la puerta de la aldea. Aquellos que guardaban la entrada me dejaron pasar.

\- Disculpen pero... ¿podían decirme donde vive este chico? -pregunté amablemente- Ya que solo necesita reposo.

\- Vive en esa casa verde en el segundo piso -me dice uno de los guardias- No es muy grande pero al menos es lo justo para ese demonio- dijo con rabia.

\- Gracias- fue lo único que contesté antes de dirigirme a la casa de Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tras andar unos metros me encontré a una mujer... u hombre, no sé bien quién es pero nada más verme me llevó a un escondite. Ahora estoy oculto en una cueva en el cual hay una cascada en ella. Me contó que el anciano le dijo que yo era Naruto. ¿Pero quién es ese anciano?

\- Me pregunto qué pasará ahora que Zabuza está en mi cuerpo y porque le pidió el anciano que me ayudara a saber la verdad -me pregunté- Bueno, espero que no se tarde mucho en devolvernos en nuestros cuerpos- dije en voz alta.

\- No se preocupe Naruto -dice el aliado de Zabuza, Haku.

\- Haku tiene razón, Naruto, ya que le he dejado en claro a Zabuza que hará para que descubra la verdad -me dijo el anciano tras aparecer de la nada y caminando hacia mí.

\- ¿Que quiere de mi anciano? -pregunté temeroso.

\- Tranquilo no te hare daño como el resto de tu pueblo, solo quiero saber porque tratabas de huir de Konoha -me dijo pacíficamente el anciano.

\- Simplemente porque todos me odian, no me quieren ver y si trato comprar comida me venden algo ya pasado -dije con furia y veo de reojo cómo Haku se lleva las manos a la boca.

\- No puede ser, tan joven... -dice Haku.

\- Pero -digo continuando con mi explicación- de todo esto anciano... ¿por qué me ayudas a saber de mi verdad?

\- Porque quiero ayudarte -dice el anciano tranquilamente- de hecho tú me recuerdas a alguien, pero te diré algo: "No huyas de tu presente ya que eso te convierte en miserable. Si quieres ser fuerte sobrepasa tus límites y demuestra de lo que eres capaz" -me quedé pensando ante esa oración. Simplemente, ese anciano tenía la razón.

\- ¿Pero si sabes de su verdad, por qué no se lo dijiste directamente y así se hubiera evitado este problema de intercambiar cuerpos? -le pregunta Haku tras mantenerse callada toda la conversación.

\- ¿Y dónde quedaría la diversión? -dijo con una sonrisa el anciano- De hecho hablé con él y está de acuerdo con ayudar en esto así que le deje un buen control en chakra para que se pueda ocultar y sacar información detallada sobre ti y te deje una carta después.

\- ¿Porque quieres ayudarme anciano 'tebayo? -le pregunté al anciano.

\- Para divertirme un rato, Naruto -dice mientras me sonríe de nuevo el anciano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Maldito anciano, mira que ponerme en este cuerpo de un renacuajo- dije molesto tras despertarme, observé al anciano enfadado.

\- Tranquilo Zabuza, solo averigua el odio que sufre este niño -dice el anciano con voz grave- Y cuando termines de investigar dejaras la carta avisando al muchacho de la razón del odio que recibe -dice esta vez con una voz tranquila.

\- Bien... ¿pero que gano yo con esto anciano? -pregunté mientras miraba fijamente al anciano.

\- ¿Qué te parece 15.000 ryō? -pregunta el anciano sacando una bolsa de quién sabe dónde y me la entrega, abro la bolsa para asegurarme de que está el dinero- aparte te daré un flujo de chakra que ya sabes manejar para ocultarte y no mostrar tu presencia -sonríe.

\- Me parece perfecto, para ser anciano sabes de negocios -me río -Bueno será mejor que empiece a trabajar.

-Y yo me iré con tu cuerpo -me dijo el anciano antes de desaparecer. Me encargo de guardar bien el dinero y salgo de la casa para así ver cómo es Konoha. Una vez fuera de ella sólo noto como un aldeano me mira con desprecio y sus ojos llenos de odio. Claro que no sabe que soy un asesino a sangre fría que está en el cuerpo del niño, así que emano una cantidad de instinto asesino mostrando una cara no vista por ninguno de los aldeanos. Por lo que puedo creer, mis facciones en el rostro se tensaron mostrando a un niño maduro a su edad. Me encanta ver el miedo en sus rostros. Una nube de humo se produce cerca de donde estoy yo.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, necesito que me acompañe con el Hokage -me dijo desde el humo un ANBU con la máscara de un halcón, puedo notar que dice esto con odio. Ahora tengo muchas ganas de saber qué hizo el mocoso para que la propia aldea lo odie tanto.

\- Está bien- dije y desapareció todo el instinto asesino, el cual seguro que el aldeano agradecería toda su vida que el ANBU haya intervenido. Me coge del brazo y al instante una nube de humo me envuelve hasta estar frente a un anciano de perilla blanca, por lo que sé es el tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Hokage-sama, le he traído al Uzumaki ya que soltó un poco de Lo-que-usted-sabe-qué -dijo con repugnancia el ANBU. Pero algo en la mirada del Hokage hizo que el ANBU retrocediera un poco.

\- ¡Exijo que me expliquen por qué el odio hacia mi persona! -grité pareciendo molesto.

-Bien puedes retirarte -le dijo Hiruzen al ANBU, quien acto seguido desapareció- Mira Naruto no hagas caso a la gente, se cómo eres y vive por tus razones y creencias. Más sobre todo cuando tratas de proteger a seres queridos, para que te den fuerza de flaqueza y sigas por el camino correcto -me dijo alegremente.

\- Mire Ojii-san -le dije recordando lo que me contó el anciano de cómo actuar para no levantar sospechas- si no me dice nada yo mismo averi...- pero fui cortado por el Hokage.

\- Bien Naruto puedes retirarte- dice Hiruzen sin prestarle la mínima atención, seguramente pensaba en cómo un niño de 8 años podría sacar información. Le haré ver su error.

\- No diga que no le advertí Ojii-san -le digo dándole la espalda y saliendo del edificio- *Maldito viejo tengo que averiguar porque le odian así que de una vez me pondré a espiarlo* -pienso y me pongo detrás de la ventana del Hokage y ocultando todo mi chackra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Al final así estaré por un tiempo -dije mirando hacia el piso mientras Haku vigilaba que nadie se acercara al escondite- ¿No es así, anciano?

\- No será por mucho tiempo -dice el anciano- Con el que te cambié de cuerpo es un experto en espionaje y le deje bien claro lo que tiene que hacer -me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo -digo levantando la vista del piso- Pero anciano... ¿Si sabes de mí, porque no me lo dijiste? -pregunto al anciano.

\- ¿Y quitarle la diversión al asunto? -se rio fuerte el anciano- Para nada Naruto, es mejor así para dar diversión a lo que harán las personas cuando Zabuza los vea con un instinto asesino.

\- Ya veo, ¿pero no le harán nada malo verdad? -pregunto mientras miro al anciano suplicante.

\- Tranquilo no sospecharan nada- agrego el anciano con una sonrisa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, con el rubio, estaba espiando al Hokage Hiruzen cuando aparece un ANBU y le presta atención a la conversación.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar Hokage-sama? -pregunta el ANBU con mascara de Halcón el cual el rubio lo reconoció como el que lo llevó ante Hiruzen.

\- Quiero que me cuentes que paso realmente Inu, ya que tú los estabas vigilando -dijo secamente Hiruzen.

-Vera Hokage-sama, lo que paso es que solo sentí un instinto de sed de sangre, como que tenía las ganas de matar al pobre aldeano que ni más ni menos retrocedió dos pasos ya que pensó que era el chackra- dijo el ANBU. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya no estaba escuchando la conversación y estoy en un lugar oscuro donde veo un enorme zorro naranja de nueve colas encerrado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y porque no está ese mocoso bueno para nada? -pregunta el Kyubi- Sigue siendo su corazón pero su mente y alma son tuyas- dijo molesto y gritando. Sé que un ninja no debe tener sentimientos pero por primera vez en mi vida puedo sentir miedo al verlo.

-Y-yo soy Zabuza Momochi y he sido transferido a este cuerpo para averiguar lo que este mocoso sufre y dejárselo por escrito -le dije al famoso Kyubi- Veo que tú eres el Kyuby no Yōko -dije un poco más tranquilo.

\- Si, lo soy -dice el Kyubi.

\- El odio de la gente a este mocoso y qué es lo que guarda la aldea con este secreto es lo que necesito saber, la primera parte se debe por la causa tuya, y segundo, debo investigar sus padres y quien te encerró- dije secamente.

\- Pues espero lo hagas bien y le des la información necesaria al mocoso- dijo el Kyuby mostrando sus colmillos- Porque yo no voy a ayudarte en nada.

\- Hmp- fue lo único que dije antes de desaparecer.

000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Y eso fue lo que paso Hokage-sama- dijo por último el ANBU, justo en ese momento había vuelto al mundo real.

-Bien puede retirarte Inu- dijo Hiruzen fumando de su pipa, siento que está caminando hacia la ventana y lo único que puedo hacer es correrme un poco-Minato, ¿será que hiciste lo correcto en tomar esa decisión de encerrar al Kyubi en él, sabiendo lo que un Jinchuriki sufre? -suspira y se va a sentar de nuevo.

Me sorprende saber que Minato, el Yondaime Hokage conocido como el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, encerró al Bijū en el interior de un recién nacido. Pronto me duele la cabeza al saber todo lo que descubrí.

\- Kuso -grito por el dolor de cabeza, y antes de que alguien me descubra me voy rápidamente del lugar. Regreso a la habitación del rubio escandaloso- Ya tengo dos datos de información -saco una libreta y empiezo a escribir- El odio hacia ti es que eres contenedor de un Bijū o sea que eres Jinchūriki del Kyubi o del zorro de nueve colas que es el más poderoso de los que existen. Segundo: el Yondaime Hokage alias Minato Namikaze realizó el sello en ti para encerrar al Kyubi- apunto esto rápidamente- *Diablos, ahora con el ruido que hice será más difícil acercarme al Hokage* -piensa en qué hacer, pues solo le falta averiguar algo sobre sus padres. Observa la Montaña de los Hokages y se queda viendo el cuarto rostro que hay tallado unos momentos- No puede ser, ¿será que este mocoso es su hijo? -se pregunta mientras va y se dirige a un espejo, viendo el parecido existente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Oh, así que ya hiciste unos movimientos interesantes -se dijo en voz alta el anciano.

\- ¿Movimientos? -le pregunto- ¿De qué habla anciano?

\- De nada Naruto, solo pensé en cosas sin sentido -me dice el anciano mientras miraba sus cartas y veía que estaba perdiendo contra un niño de 8 años en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Te gane por sexta vez anciano -me reía con muchas ganas y malicia ya que se había ganado 1500 ryō en cinco partidas.

\- Tienes mucha suerte con estas cosas -reía el anciano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de 2 semanas más de arduo trabajo e investigando, pude dar relación con todo esto.

\- Maldita gente estúpida que solo juzga a este niño por su Bijū -me digo mientras saca su libreta de nuevo y empiezo a escribir- Tercer punto, mocoso. Tu padres son el Yondaime Hokage ya que lo escuché del viejo decrépito de Hiruzen, y tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki conocida como Chishio no Habanero, lamento informarte que ambos están muertos, te amaban mucho pero ellos tuvieron que arriesgar sus vidas para salvarte y salvar a esta aldea llena de estúpidos, es tu decisión marcharte o no.

\- Así que ya tienes la información detallada de Naruto -dijo el anciano apareciendo cerca de mí- ¿No es así Momochi?

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? -pregunté un poco asustado-¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar sin ser detectado?

\- Puedo entrar donde sea y como sea en cualquier lugar -dice riendo el anciano- Ya es hora de devolverlos a sus cuerpos de nuevo -dijo calmadamente

\- Bien, pero... - dijo nervioso Zabuza- ¿En dónde? Aquí mi verdadero cuerpo no puede ser visto ya que me pueden dar caza.

\- De eso no te preocupes, está en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí -dice el anciano- Vámonos- toca mi hombro y desaparecemos de Konoha.

0000000000000000000000000000000

\- ¡Ya era hora de que llegara anciano, estar aquí por más de 15 días fue una tortura! -digo gritando.

\- ¡Oe, no desgaste mi voz así mocoso!- grita Zabuza.

-Ya cálmense parecen niños ustedes -dice el anciano calmando a ambos- Aunque Naruto aún lo es.

\- Ya anciano cambie nuestros cuerpo de una vez -dije serio.

\- Opino lo mismo que el joven cabeza hueca- dice Zabuza, y antes de que yo diga nada el anciano sonríe.

\- Bien -dice el anciano mientras hace unos sellos- Himitusu ato: Bodi no henko "Arte secreto: Jutsu cambio de cuerpo" -nos toca la frente a ambos y brillamos. Cuando abro los ojos el anciano termina se pone detrás de Zabuza y lo golpea en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Luego aparece detrás de Haku y también le golpea en la nuca antes de que consiga hacer nada.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces anciano, por qué los golpeaste así de repente!? - pregunte temeroso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- No te preocupes -le digo a Naruto, los cargo en los hombro y desaparezco con ellos hasta aparecer en otra cueva cercana a donde estaban- Hiciste un buen trabajo Zabuza, pero no debo dejaros a ninguno con la memoria de lo que paso, un día chocaran y se recocerán así que debo evitar el cambio en el tiempo -hago unos sellos- Himitsu āto: Mentaru-jutsu no yugami (Arte secreto: Jutsu distorsión mental)- pongo las manos en la cabeza de Zabuza y su acompañante, borrándoles todo aquello que ocurrió en estas semanas para que no pase nada- Bien, es hora de irme –desaparezco y aparezco donde Naruto.

\- ¿Que le hizo a Zabuza? -pregunta Naruto preocupado.

\- Nada malo- le digo dándole la mano, Naruto toma mi mano y aparecemos en su dormitorio.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta mi departamento? -se pregunta curioso el rubio.

\- Es una de mis técnicas -le digo tranquilamente- Bien, toma -le doy las notas de Zabuza- Esto es lo que te dejó aquel hombre. Pero antes que los lea, borraré de tu mente todo lo ocurrido, incluso el cómo era aquel hombre. Sólo verás una sombra en los recuerdos y nunca lo reconocerás -hago rápidos sellos- Himitsu āto: Mentaru-jutsu no yugami (Arte secreto: Jutsu distorsión mental) -borrando el rostro y la facción de Zabuza y de su acompañante de la mente de Naruto, dejándola solo en una sombra- Listo ya puede leer la carta.

\- Está bien anciano- me dice Naruto, abre la carta y comienza a leer todo lo que decía. Veo que de tristeza pasó poco a poco a felicidad y por ultimo a llanto por lo que leyó acerca de sus padres.

\- Ahora ya sabes por qué y quienes son tus padres, así que no los decepciones -le digo a Naruto- Tú eres la salvación de este mundo ya que ellos confiaron en ti para poder controlar este poder que llevas dentro, por cierto el Bijū se llama Kurama -sonrío.

\- ¿Espera, quién eres? -me pregunta el rubio con voz fuerte- No sé tu nombre.

\- Antes de eso respóndeme -le digo a Naruto- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? -miro al rubio a los ojos.

\- Protegeré a la aldea que mis padres tanto aman y no dejaré que sus palabras o miradas me hagan daño, soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha, y es lo que debo hacer -me dice Naruto con determinación, ya que sus ojos azules como el cielo lo demostraban y más con una voz firme y gruesa. Sonrío.

\- Has escogido el camino correcto -dije mostrando un poco mis Rinnegan, el Genjutsu que hice para que se me viera en este mundo está a punto de acabarse- Ya luego nos veremos y te diré quién soy, Uzumaki Naruto.

[u]POV Naruto[/u]

Tras decir esas palabras el anciano desaparece traslúcidamente.

\- Menudo anciano más raro -me digo rascándome la cabeza- Bueno, está vez me esforzaré -me voy para entrenarme. A partir de hoy conocerán al ninja más fiel de Konoha, capaz de superar a mi padre. ¡Naruto Uzumaki!


End file.
